Cantarella
by Keina Tsuki
Summary: Hyukjae hanya seorang staff redaksi biasa, tapi takdir mempertemukannya dengan sesuatu yang selama ini dianggap makhluk mitos. Ditinggalkan dan meninggalkan. Mana yang akan ia pilih?/Haehyuk/GS/Update chap!/Review?Repost dari akun Kei Tsukiyomi! Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

Cantarella

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Halo, saya ingin memberitahukan kalau ff ini saya repost dari akun Kei Tsukiyomi dikarenakan akun tersebut bermasalah. Untuk selanjutnya saya akan langsung post chapter akhir dari ff ini. Jika kalian ingin membaca chapter sebelumnya silahkan mengunjungi akun Kei Tsukiyomi.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini.

Selamat membaca.

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: You Know Yunho(?) lah :v

.

.

^-^v

.

Cinta itu indah. Cinta itu ingin memiliki.

Begitupun aku yang menginginkanmu di sisiku.

Tapi takdir terkutuk itulah yang memenjarakan kita di tempat yang terpisah.

Tidak bisa bersatu.

Aku akan mematahkan segala ketidakmungkinan itu untuk meraihmu dalam dekapanku.

Walau harus menjadi racun yang menyakitkan.

Kau selamanya adalah milikku.

.

.

"Karena sang Pangeran menikahi gadis lain, Mermaid itupun menangis tersedu kembali ke tempat asalnya. Melebur menjadi buih di lautan. Selesai."

"Kenapa Pangeran itu jahat sekali, ibu? Kenapa membiarkan putri mermaid menangis dan menjadi buih?" seuntai protesan keluar dari bibir mungil anak kecil berusia 5 tahun, bibirnya terpout sempurna, raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpuasan. Seulbi terkekeh, menutup buku dongeng yang tadi dibacakan untuk putri kecilnya. Meletakkan di atas meja dekat lampu tidur yang berpendar di kegelapan.

"Sayang, di dunia ini kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang walau sudah berusaha keras sekalipun, impian kita belum terjangkau." Seulbi menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir putrinya mengisyaratkan untuk diam dulu karena melihat anaknya ingin memprotes.

"Tapi, semua ada alasannya, sayang. Tuhan selalu adil pada hambanya. Mungkin saja jika putri mermaid itu menikah dengan pangeran ia tidak bahagia nantinya. Selalu ada alasan dibalik semua peristiwa, dan yang harus kau ingat adalah untuk jangan berhenti berharap dan berusaha. Karena hanya itu yang akan menerangi kita di kegelapan hidup." Anak manis itu terdiam berusaha mencerna penjelasan ibunya walau hanya beberapa yang dimengerti pikiran polosnya.

"Nah, sekarang Hyukie harus tidur. Ini sudah larut." Seulbi tersenyum saat Hyukjae-anaknya- menguap lebar dan mengusap-usap matanya. Sangat imut. Ia menarik selimut berwarna biru muda, menyelimuti putrinya yang sudah menutup mata. Hari sudah sangat malam, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.10 kst. Dari luar sayup-sayup terdengar suara hewan nokturnal yang biasa menghiasi malam. Seulbi mencium dahi putrinya, merapikan poni cokelat agar tak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah."

"Ibu…" wanita paruh baya itu menoleh saat sudah di depan pintu. Melihat putrinya bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau aku bertemu mermaid itu, aku pasti mau menikah dengannya." Seulbi tertawa pelan, tak menduga anaknya akan bicara begitu.

"Hyukie harus mencari mermaid laki-laki, baru bisa menikahinya." Tak ada jawaban. Hyukjae sudah tertidur pulas. Tadi itu murni igauannya karena masih terbawa alur dongeng yang dibacakan ibunya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menggeleng pelan dan perlahan menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang bergelung nyaman di alam mimpi.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Ff Ini akan saya lanjutkan langsung ke chapter akhir. Di mohon reviewnya apa kalian masih menginginkan kelanjutan ff ini atau tidak. Kalau tidak ada yang merespon tidak akan saya lanjutkan.

Terimakasih.

Review?


	2. Ending

Cantarella

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari film The Little Mermaid karya Hans Christian Andersen dan ff di fandom Naruto yang udah lama banget saya baca dan sekarang udah pasti lupa judulnya.

Silahkan mendengarkan lagu easy listening favorite kalian untuk menemani membaca ff ini. :3

Tapi saya sarankan dengar ost Barbie aja haha… karena saya nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Barbie.

Cantarella artinya "Obsesi terhadap cinta" .

Warning: AU, OOC, GS Hyuk! Merman Donghae! Typos, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

.

Hari masih sangat larut. Waktu menunjukan pukul 01.15 kst. Hyukjae tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sangat gelisah. Setiap matanya tertutup mencoba untuk tidur, kilasan mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya semakin terlihat jelas. Seperti suatu pertanda. Hyukjae memegang dadanya yang berdebar keras.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Salahkah aku mencintai makhluk ciptaanMu?" suara tangis Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan kamar penginapan yang ditempatinya.

Dia hanya menginginkan kesempatan. Hanya satu kesempatan agar bisa bersama Donghae. Tapi tidak bisa.

Hyukjae menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Iris hitam kelamnya menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Biasanya, saat melihat bulan dan bintang perasaan Hyukjae akan menjadi baik. Tapi sekarang justru membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Kenapa dia merasa ini seperti terakhir kalinya bisa melihat langit?

Matanya tertutup rapat begitu suara desingan peluru di dalam mimpinya kembali bergema di kepalanya. Bagaimana peluru tersebut menembus Donghae yang memeluknya erat.

Hentikan!

Hyukjae menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Menolak mendengar suara apapun. Dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. mengambil jaket tebal yang tergeletak di meja lalu segera pergi keluar. Gadis itu mengamati sekitar. Merasa perlu berwaspada entah kenapa, padahal ini masih sangat larut semua orang pasti sudah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Setelah yakin tak ada yang mengikutinya Hyukjae berlari menuju batu karang kesayanngannya.

Laut tampak tenang. Suara desiran angin cukup membantu menenangkan hati Hyukjae yang kalut. Sambil duduk Hyukjae menatap langit. Kembali memikirkan segalanya. Apa hari ini dia harus mengatakan salam perpisahan pada Donghae dan secepatnya kembali ke Seoul kemudian melupakan segalanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Tidak bisa! Hyukjae tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. donghae yang diinginkannya, bukan yang lain! Tangan halusnya meremas helai rambut di kepalanya tanda begitu tertekan. Tidak bisakah dia hidup bersama Donghae dengan damai? Tanpa ada yang memburu dan diburu? Hahh… memikirkan semua ini membuat kepalanya tambah sakit.

"Donghae… aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lirih penuh perasaan. Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan tanpa berpikir lagi langsung melompat ke lautan.

Dia tersentak begitu masuk ke lautan tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung dilingkupi oleh dekapan hangat. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Donghae tersenyum hangat padanya seraya memeluknya erat. Ini seperti Merman ini sudah tahu Hyukjae akan melompat dan segera menangkapnya. Di dalam dinginnya air laut pipinya terasa menghangat karena tersipu. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan segera meraih bibir manis Hyukjae. Menciumnya penuh kasih. Menyalurkan kekuatannya agar Hyukjae bisa bertahan di dalam air.

"Kenapa larut begini belum tidur dan malah berenang? Kau merindukanku ya?" donghae tersenyum menggoda, keningnya ia tempelkan dengan kening gadisnya. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dia bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manis Hyukjaenya.

"Ish, kau terlalu percaya diri." Menepuk dada keras Donghae sekilas, Hyukjae segera memalingkan wajahnya bersemu. Donghae tertawa tanpa suara. Menarik gadisnya merapat dan segera berenang lebih dalam. Membawa Hyukjae kembali ke Kerajaannya.

.

.

.

"Bualan apa lagi ini, Woobin?" Sungmin bersedekap, berdiri kukuh di depan Woobin yang menyeringai santai. Woobin, Sungmin, Siwon, Chansung, beberapa pengikut Woobin, bahkan Seulbi-ibu Hyukjae- berkumpul di satu ruangan yang cukup luas. Membahas apa yang direncanakan Woobin. Sungmin menghela nafas melirik ibu Hyukjae yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan wajah sendu. Siapa yang tidak syok jika diberitahu suatu hal yang di luar nalar? Sungmin bahkan ingin tertawa begitu dengan lantangnya berbicara jika Hyukjae memadu kasih dengan seekor duyung. Lelucon macam apa itu? Tapi ekspresi serius dan tak main-main Woobin mau tak mau membuatnya berdebar. Apa ini sungguhan? Dan di sinilah mereka. Ingin membuktikan kebenarannya.

"Tahan amarahmu, Sungmin. Besok kau akan mengetahui semuanya," balas Woobin santai.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada putriku?" pertanyaan bernada lemah dari ibu Hyukjae mengalihkan semua atensi mereka. Di antara semuanya. Seulbi lah yang paling tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Bebannya yang paling berat.

"Aku hanya ingin membebaskan Hyukjae dari monster menjijikan itu," jawabnya datar tapi penuh nada amarah.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu sebelum semuanya terbongkar, Woobin. Lagipula, jika lelaki itu adalah monster, bukankah seharusnya Hyukjae dilukai? Tapi dia baik-baik saja hingga kini. Kita bahkan melihat langsung perhatian tulus yang diberikan lelaki itu." Sungmin menyela dengan nada menegaskan. Woobin berdecih.

"Dia hanya memanfaatkan Hyukjae. Dia hanya akan bersikap baik di awal. Kita tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan monster itu pada Hyukjae selama dia tak bersama kita." Sungmin ingin kembali membalas tapi terinterupsi Seulbi yang bergumam lirih.

"Sudahlah kalian. Lebih baik kalian semua tidur. Pikirkan lagi semuanya besok." Tak berkata apa-apa lagi Seulbi segera beranjak ke lantai dua penginapan dan segera menuju tempat tidur. Semua menatapnya prihatin.

"Woobin, kau benar-benar jahat membuat perasaan seorang ibu terluka seperti itu!" hardik Sungmin kasar. Siwon dan Chansung mengangguk menyetujui. Kalau memang benarpun, Sungmin lebih memilih tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan Hyukjae yang mengungkapkannya sendiri. Bukan dengan cara seperti ini yang melukai banyak pihak. Tak mau berbasa-basi lagi yang hanya membuat kepala sakit. Sungmin segera mengikuti jejak Seulbi untuk tidur. Yang terjadi besok, terjadilah. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Seulbi tidak tidur. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri di depan jendela yang menghamparkan pemandangan lautan. Iris hitam yang sama dengan Hyukjae itu menatap jauh. Teringat kembali dengan perbincangannya dan Hyukjae selepas putrinya itu berlibur dari pulau ini. Bagaimana Hyukjae terus berbicara aneh dan menangis pilu. Seulbi juga ingat putrinya menyinggung tentang duyung. Apa ini semua sungguhan?

Hatinya tergores melihat putrinya bersedih tapi dia juga tidak bisa merestui jika Hyukjae benar-benar ingin bersama duyung itu. Mereka berbeda dunia. Apa ada jalan keluar dari semua ini? Seulbi sangat mengenal dan memahami anaknya. Melihat tangis Hyukjae yang begitu pilu sudah cukup menunjukkan perasaannya pada lelaki yang diceritakannya sangatlah dalam. Sebagai seorang ibu, apakah dia tega melepas kebahagiaan anaknya? Seulbi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Jantungnya juga berdebar-debar resah. Seperti sebuah firasat buruk. Dia merasa cemas akan hari esok. Kenapa rasanya sesak dan ingin menangis? dan kenapa dia merasakan akan ada sebuah perpisahan yang dalam?

Tuhan, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Jangan biarkan siapapun terluka, doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Donghae memangku Hyukjae di ayunan yang biasa mereka datangi. Menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat kekasih hati. Tak henti-hentinya Donghae menciumi wajah Hyukjae yang terkekeh geli.

"Sudah, Hae~"

"Tidak mau. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Mereka berbagi senyum hangat yang menentramkan hati. Hyukjae mengelus wajah Donghae. Sekarang, dia ingin memuaskan diri menyentuh dan merasakan Donghae. Membuat kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Sebelum perpisahan mereka nantinya. Hyukjae sudah memutuskan akan berpisah dari Donghae. Memang menyakitkan dan pasti Donghae tidak terima. Tapi ini demi kebaikan semuanya.

"Hae, aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingatlah bahwa hatiku selamanya milikmu." Donghae mengernyitkan dahi. Tak menyukai apa yang diucapkan gadisnya barusan. Terdengar seperti sebuah perpisahan.

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu. Sudah, jangan bicara macam-macam lagi. Tidurlah lagi, kau pasti masih mengantuk." Hyukjae tidak melawan, merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae dan menutup matanya. Merasakan kehangatan Donghae. Donghae memeluknya erat. Menyenandungkan nada menenangkan sebagai pengantar tidur hyukjae.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menahan Donghae yang ingin mengantarnya ke daratan. Mereka memutuskan ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, berkencan di daratan. Tapi hyukjae menolaknya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa resah sekali. Sangat resah. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar nanti. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa menggelisahkan sekali?

"Hae, aku ingin bersamamu di sini saja. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di Istanamu. Bagaimana?" Donghae berbinar senang mendengarnya. Ini pertamakalinya Hyukjae ingin menghabiskan waktu di lautan bersamanya. Mungkin ini pertanda baik. Tersenyum begitu lebar, Donghae segera menggendong Hyukjae ala pengantin.

"Dengan senang hati. Apapun yang kau inginkan, putri."

"Ish, kau ini."

"Akan kutunjukan tempat-tempat indah padamu," bisiknya penuh janji. Hyukjae tersenyum manis. Merangkulkan tangannya erat-erat di leher Donghae.

"Ya, bawa aku ke tempat indah, Hae."

.

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak petang, sudah hampir seharian Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae. Berkencan ke tempat-tempat indah di dalam lautan seperti yang dijanjikan Donghae. Hyukjae senang, sangat senang. Untuk sesaat kegelisahannya terlupakan. Larut dalam kebahagiaan bersama Donghae. Tapi semua ada waktunya. Hyukjae disadarkan oleh waktu dan harus segera kembali ke daratan.

"Biar aku antar," ucap Donghae seraya mengelus pipi Hyukjae sayang. Hyukjae menggeleng. Menolak.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, Hae."

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya. Jarak antara kerajaanku dan daratan sangatlah jauh. Kau bisa kelelahan. Sudahlah kau bersandar saja padaku, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tapi Hae-"

"Hyukjae," ucap Donghae keras kepala. Dia hanya tidak ingin gadisnya kenapa-kenapa. Terlalu berbahaya membiarkan Hyukjae sendiri. Bagaimana jika ada biota laut yang mengerikan lagi? Bisa-bisa Hyukjae menjerit ketakutan. Membayangkannya membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Hae, aku benar-benar gelisah. Sudahlah, biarkan aku pergi sendiri. Dengan kalung pemberianmu, tidak aka nada yang berani mendekat padaku." Itu benar, kalung mutiara pemberian sang Ratu memiliki pelindung yang bisa menjaga Hyukjae. Walau begitu Donghae tetaplah merasa khawatir.

"Hyuk, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu. Ayo." Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah saat Donghae memeluknya dan berenang ke daratan. Mengantarnya pulang.

Tuhan, semoga firasat burukku tidak benar.

.

Hyukjae mengambil nafas banyak-banyak saat sudah naik ke daratan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Menggigil kedinginan begitu angin sore menerpanya. Donghae masih berada di air. Menatap Hyukjae khawatir.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar sampai rumahmu?" Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah Hae. Kau pulanglah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Donghae meraih pipi Hyukjae dan mengelusnya, mendekatkan wajah hingga bibir mereka menyatu dalam tautan manis.

"Well well, sebuah pemandangan yang indah, bukankah begitu semuanya?" Hyukjae dan Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar suara oranglain dan tepuk tangan mencemooh. Hyukjae berbalik dan terkejut bukan main begitu melihat Woobin berseringai padanya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga bisa melihat banyak orang dan teman-temannya bersama Woobin. Matanya membulat saat bertemu dengan Seulbi, ibunya. Astaga, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

"Woobin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya gelisah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae erat. Gawat, identitas Donghae bisa terbongkar. Hyukjae harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hae, larilah," bisik Hyukjae pelan yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua. Donghae tidak bergeming. Menatap tajam Woobin dan komplotannya.

"Hae…"

"Tidak usah repot-repot merencanakan pelarian diri, Hyukjae. Aku tahu segalanya. Semuanya, kalian lihat lelaki yang masih berendam itu? Dialah duyung itu. Tubuh bagian bawahnya adalah ekor." Ucapnya lantang membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya termasuk Hyukjae.

"Jangan bercanda Woobin, tidak ada duyung di sini."

"Hoo… masih berusaha melindunginya Hyukjae? Kalau begitu suruh monster itu untuk naik ke daratan!" semua menatap penuh was-was. Apakah yang diucapkan Woobin adalah kebenaran atau tidak.

"Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? Hyukjae masih belum menyerah, terus berusaha melindungi Donghae. Dia tau begitu Donghae naik ke darat, ekor duyungnya akan terlihat. Donghae butuh mengibaskan ekornya dulu baru bisa merubahnya menjadi kaki manusia.

"Untuk membuktikan kalau dia manusia." Hyukjae bergerak gelisah. Tangannya yang menggenggam Donghae mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hyukie, benarkah itu nak? Benarkah kalau laki-laki itu adalah duyung?" hyukjae menatap sendu ibunya. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Woobin tidak bisa bersabar lagi, dengan kasar dia mengambil langkah, menyeret Hyukjae yang otomatis reflek menarik Donghae juga. Donghae tidak akan melepaskan Hyukjae dengan mudah. Semua orang dibuat ternganga begitu melihat ekor ikan di tubuh bawah laki-laki yang bersama Hyukjae. Astaga, dia benar-benar duyung? Mitos itu benar-benar nyata? Seulbi bahkan menahan nafas melihatnya. Hyukjae melepas tangan Woobin kasar dan duduk di depan Donghae, berusaha melindunginya.

"Donghae cepat lari!" seharusnya Donghae menuruti tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Hyukjae. Donghae tidak akan membiarkan Hyukjae menghadapinya sendirian.

"Kalian lihatkan? Laki-laki itu bukanlah manusia tapi monster lautan."

"Kau benar, ini sungguhan! Menakjubkan. Bawa dia ke kota, kita akan untung banyak dan mencatat sejarah." Atasan Woobin yang ikut berada di sana beserta bawahannya tersenyum culas. Matanya berbinar membayangkan keuntungan besar yang akan di dapatnya. Hyukjae mencelos mendengarnya. Tidak! Hyukjae tidak akan membiarkannya!

"Jangan macam-macam! Tidak akan ada yang dibawa ke mana-mana di sini!" woobin melihatnya tidak suka. Kenapa Hyukjae mati-matian melindungi mahluk terkutuk itu?

"Serahkan monster itu, Hyukjae!"

"Woobin!"

"Dia makhluk terkutuk, Hyukjae! Buka matamu dan tinggalkan dia!"

"Diam Woobin!" Hyukjae berteriak marah. Matanya memerah dan nafasnya memburu.

"Tidak ada yang terkutuk di sini! Donghae menjadi duyung karena kehendak Yang Kuasa. Kau dan yang lainnya tak berhak menyebutnya terkutuk. Kalau kalian manusia bisa mendapat kehidupan, mereka juga berhak untuk hidup!" keluar sudah amarah yang ditahannya selama ini. Berteriak lantang di hadapan semuanya yang terkejut.

"Hyukie…" Hyukjae melihat ibunya dengan raut sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ibunya pasti sangat kecewa padanya. Sungguh, dia tidak penah mau membuatnya bersedih hati seperti ini.

"Ibu maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku… mencintai Donghae dengan seluruh hatiku terlepas dari statusnya yang seekor duyung." Ibunya meneteskan airmata, Hyukjae meringis perih melihatnya. Dari sudut matanya Hyukjae juga bisa melihat teman-temannya memandang tak percaya. Dia menundukan kepalanya sedih. Dia sudah membuat banyak orang kecewa.

"Ibu… dia mungkin memang bukan manusia, tapi dia lelaki yang baik. Dia tidak pernah menyakitiku, dia tidak pernah mencelakai kaum manusia. Justru manusia yang memburu mereka. Aku… hanya ingin bersamanya. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Hanya ijinkan aku terus menemuinya. Aku hanya ingin bersama Donghae." Gadis itu terisak, suara tangisnya sungguh menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya termasuk Donghae yang segera membawa Hyukjae ke pelukannya.

"Tolong jangan celakai Donghae. Jangan bawa dia pergi. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Hanya itu. Hanya itu…" Donghae semakin erat mendekap gadisnya. Mendengar permohonan tulus untuknya itu membuatnya sakit. Hyukjae mati-matian berusaha melindunginya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari Hyukjae!" Woobin berteriak murka, mengacungkan pistol yang dibawanya ke hadapan Donghae. Semua orang dibuat berwaspada. Tak menyangka Woobin membawa senjata berbahaya.

"Woobin hentikan!" peringatan teman-temannya tidak ia dengarkan. Saat ini dia dipenuhi nafsu amarah yang membutakan.

"Kau yang kotor, Woobin! Kau menggunakan segala cara kotor untuk memenuhi semua keinginanmu. Aku muak denganmu!"

"Terserah kau ingin mengatakan apa, Hyukjae. Yang pasti kau hanya milikku. Aku akan merebutmu darinya dan monster itu akan kubawa sebagai bahan pertunjukan di luar sana hahaha…" tawa Woobin begitu mengerikan bagi yang lainnya. Laki-laki itu sudah gila. Donghae menggererutukkan giginya marah. Dia menggeram berbahaya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan lagi Hyukjae selamanya adalah milikku!" klaim Donghae dengan nada yang begitu posesif. Woobin mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan cepat dan kasar ia menarik Hyukjae terlepas dari Donghae. Hyukjae berteriak marah. Komplotan Woobin segera mengerubungi Donghae dengan senjata api di tangan terarah padanya.

"Tidak! Woobin hentikan ini!" Woobin tidak mendengarkan. Matanya menyorot dingin, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.

"Well, duyung. Kau akan kubawa paksa hidup… atau mati aku tidak peduli." Semua orang menegang mendengarnya.

"Woobin hentikan!" bahkan perintah dari ibu Hyukjae tak didengarkan. Laki-laki itu mengarahkan moncong senjata apinya tepat ke arah jantung Donghae sementara Duyung itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"Kau mau kubawa secara baik-baik atau dengan paksa?"

"Enyahlah kau! Aku tidak sudi menuruti perintahmu," jawab Donghae tenang.

"Kau-"

"Dan lagi mati ataupun tidak, Hyukjae akan selalu hanya mencintaiku. Hanya aku. Dia akan membenci sampah sepertimu seumur hidupnya." Ucapan Donghae membuatnya terprovokasi. Dengan penuh emosi dia menarik pelatuknya bersamaan dengan senjata teman-temannya.

"TIDAK!" suara muntahan peluru bergema nyaring saling bersahut-sahutan.

Tiga peluru melesat cepat menembus jantung…

… Hyukjae.

Semua yang berada di sana terperangah. Tak menduga Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pesuruh Woobin dan segera berlari melindungi Donghae.

"HYUKJAE!" semuanya berteriak panik menyerukan nama gadis manis itu yang kini terkulai lemah di dekapan Donghae.

"Tidak… tidak… Hyukjae!" Donghae menangkup wajah gadisnya yang perlahan-lahan memucat. Tak lagi merona seperti biasanya.

"Cepat panggil dokter, ambulans, siapa saja, cepat!" Seulbi berteriak panik. Tapi percuma. Jarak rumah sakit dari tempat mereka sekarang sangat jauh. Belum lagi ada tiga peluru yang menembus tubuh Hyukjae. Mustahil dia bisa selamat. Woobin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, terlalu terkejut pelurunya malah bersarang di tubuh wanita yang disukainya.

"Eomma… aku… sayang eomma…" Hyukjae bicara dengan susah payah. Menatap ibunya dengan senyum. Ibunya menangis keras. Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae pelan.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Hae. La…larilah. Selamatkan…dirimu. Kau.. harus hidup untukku…" perlahan-lahan Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir Donghae untuk terakhir kalinya. Merasakan sentuhan Donghae untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Nafas Hyukjae sudah tak bisa dirasakannya lagi. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Hyukjae… sudah tiada.

"Hyukjae… tidak! Sayang buka matamu!" Donghae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadisnya tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Sungmin berlari mendekat tapi terhenti saat Donghae menggeram padanya. Sungmin tidak menyerah dia terus mendekati Hyukjae hingga kini berada di depannya. Dengan cekatan dia meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae mengecek nadinya. Wajahnya berubah pias saat tak merasakan apa-apa. Dia mencoba merasakan detak jantung Hyukjae, mempertajan indra pendengarannya berharap masih ada kesempatan. Tapi tidak. Sudah terlambat. Sungmin bangkit dan duduk bersimpuh. Airmatanya menetes, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hyukjae sudah tidak ada," ucapnya pelan tapi mampu didengar semuanya. Seulbi segera mendekati anaknya dan mengelus wajahnya.

"Hyukie, Hyukie sayang, bangun nak. Jangan tinggalkan eomma." Tangisnya parau.

Beberapa orang di sana ingin mendekat tapi terhenti saat merasakan aura yang menyesakkan bahkan Sungmin dan Seulbi sampai mundur dari posisinya. Donghae menggeram berbahaya. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi satu garis lurus dan memerah, wajahnya perlahan dipenuhi sisik terus merambat hingga ke seluruh badannya, taringnya bermunculan. Semuanya terkesiap.

Donghae telah berubah menjadi monster. Monster yang menakutkan.

Geraman amarahnya begitu sang terkasih telah tiada bergema di lautan, mengundang belasan duyung lainnya muncul ke permukaan, menyaksikan ada apa gerangan.

Langit menggelap, awan hitam berkumpul dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Ombak bergulung-gulung dengan ganas. Donghae mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

"Kalian telah membunuh kekasihku! Kalian akan membalas perbuatan kalian!" Donghae menghempaskan tangannya bersamaan dengan itu gelombang pasang membumbung tinggi dan menerjang para manusia di sana. Menenggelamkan mereka semua. Hanya yang berhati tulus yang bisa selamat. Teriakan dan jeritan terdengar bersahut-sahutan meminta pertolongan. Donghae menyaksikan dengan tatapan paling dingin miliknya. Sama sekali tak memiliki belas kasihan. Hokum karma itu berlaku. Mereka menanam dan mereka juga yang akan menuai hasilnya.

Tatapannya beralih pada Hyukjae yang menutup mata. Airmatanya mengalir hingga menetes di wajah kekasihnya. Airmata duyung sangat berharga, konon katanya bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit tapi tidak bisa membangkitkan kematian.

"Hyukjae… Hyukjae…" Donghae semakin erat memeluk Hyukjaenya, menjaganya tetap hangat. Membawa kekasih hatinya ke dasar lautan dengan raungan kesedihannya. Para duyung lainnya mengiringi Donghae di sisi kanan dan kirinya, berjarak agak jauh. Darah Hyukjae berbaur di lautan, mengundang para predator pemangsa untuk mendekat tapi begitu melihat sang mangsa berada dalam perlindungan kaum duyung mereka mundur kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke istananya, membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Duyung itu menghentikan pendarahan Hyukjae dan mencabut pelurunya. Dengan murka menghancurkan tiga peluru yang menghabisi kekasihnya. Walau begitu Hyukjae tetap tidak akan kembali padanya. Dia sudah tiada. Donghae meraung keras, membanting semua barang di sekitarnya dan hampir menghancurkan bangunan tersebut.

Dia ingin Hyukjae kembali. Dia ingin Hyukjae kembali tersenyum untuknya. Bersamanya.

"Hyukjae… Hyukjae… kembali padaku, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Seluruh duyung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap iba pada pangeran mereka yang bersedih hati. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin inilah takdir mereka. Dua dunia tak akan bisa bersatu. Sampai kapanpun itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Hyukjae…"

.

.

End~

Hai~ long time no see ya. Maaf baru bisa melanjutkan ff ini. Dan di akun baru pula. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Akun saya yang lama bermasalah dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Jadi saya memutuskan melanjutkan ff on going saya di akun baru.

Btw, apa kalian puas dengan endingnya? /ditimpuk/

Tenang saudara-saudara. Saya sedang menggarap sequel untuk ff ini. Jadi tunggu saja tanggal mainnya wkwkwk…

Silahkan direview~ beri saya pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini. Dan maaf jika banyak typo. Saya sedang tidak enak badan saat mengerjakannya. Mohon dimaklumi.

Sampai jumpa di special chapter berikutnya~

.


End file.
